Mis últimos momentos
by Gabriel-TheWolfKing
Summary: Debido a los experimentos nucleares, nació una enorme criatura que ataco Nueva York, hasta que fue asesinada por los militares. ¿Nadie se preguntó lo que pensaba o sentía? Mi idea de los pensamientos de Godzilla antes de morir.


**Hola a todos.**

**Tratando de avanzar en mis tres fics, me llego la inspiración para escribir este fic, luego de ver la película de Godzilla (la versión americana, de 1998).**

**Cuando la termine de ver, fue que me llego esta idea. Un relato de la película, desde el punto de vista de Godzilla.**

**Es una idea algo rara, lo sé, pero como no vi que nadie escribiera sobre algo así, pensé que sería buena idea.**

* * *

**Mis últimos momentos**

Voy a morir, de eso estoy segura. Cada segundo que pasa me siento más débil y más abatida. Nunca pensé que mi vida iba a terminar de un modo tan lamentable. Todo se ve cada vez más oscuro y los sonidos a mí alrededor se empiezan a apagar.

Aun alcanzo escuchar los gritos de algunas de las personas que están frente a mí. Algunos vestidos de militares, otros con ropas normales, abrigados debido a las lluvias. Todos gritan y celebran por mi muerte, o como ellos lo ven, la muerte de una bestia.

Me siento muy sola y triste. No quise hacer nada malo y no quise lastimar a nadie. Solo quería sobrevivir, solo quería vivir, pero termine por ganarme el odio de todas esas personas. Creo que si pudiera llorar lo haría, pero ni siquiera para eso tengo fuerzas.

Los gritos de las personas se escuchan cada vez menos y sabía que no tardaría demasiado en dejar de escucharlos para siempre. También mi visión se hacía más borrosa, por lo que pronto dejaría de ver a mis verdugos y a los que tanto me odiaron desde el primer día que me vieron. Pero entre todas esas personas, hay uno que destaca entre los demás porque no celebra mi caída, sino que se acerca a mí.

Mantuve mi vista en él, aunque no sé si lo había notado, y es que a diferencia de los demás, él llamaba un poco mi atención. Era un hombre… en algún momento escuche su nombre, "Nick Tatopoulus" un nombre bastante curioso. No sabía mucho de él, pero parecía ser un hombre muy inteligente, algo tímido, pero sin duda interesante. No sé si su rostro refleja tristeza o curiosidad, ya que hasta donde había podido ver, él me había estudiado desde el día en que aparecí y sabía mucho sobre mí, aunque al final todos sus conocimientos habían sido sobre como detenerme y terminar conmigo. Pero… a la vez él sabía mucho de mí, y tal vez… sería el único que hubiera podido comprenderme. Si todo hubiese sido diferente… seguro él y yo hubiéramos sido amigos, pero eso ya no era posible, y lo único que podía hacer era desearle lo mejor con esa mujer que había visto acompañándolo. "Audrey", creo que escuche que ese era su nombre.

Me sentí ya cerca del fin, y cerré mis ojos, rememorando todo lo que me había pasado, y como había terminado así.

Vivía en una isla alejada, con muchos animales. Era una… una. Ya ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que era antes de cambiar tanto. Lo único que recordaba era que era diferente a los demás, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya había tomado un gran tamaño, y cada vez crecía más. No fue sino hasta mucho tiempo después que me di cuenta que cerca al lugar en donde había nacido, se habían llevado a cabo experimentos nucleares, seguramente con fines de guerra.

¿Por qué los humanos tenían ese enfermizo afán de usar la ciencia para destruirse unos a otros? No lo entendía, pero lo que si me quedaba claro es que había habido efectos colaterales de esos experimentos, debido a la radiación. El efecto colateral más grande… fui yo.

Al final, yo había cambiado por la mano del hombre, pero no por voluntad de estos. Yo… había nacido como un accidente. Como yo lo veo, nunca de vi existir y siempre estuve condenada a ser odiada por todos.

Debido a la mutación que había recibido, cada vez crecía más, y mientras crecía, más hambre sentía. Comencé a aventurarme por el océano pacifico, que sentía como un ambiente muy natural para mí, siempre buscando alimento. Siempre comía pescado, y siempre lo encontraba en enormes barcos pesqueros.

Ahora que lo pienso, al mismo tiempo que comía, también había matado a muchos inocentes. Creo que al pensar en alimentarme, no me daba cuenta que le hacía daño a otros, y cuando me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, me sentía fatal, aunque ya no podía hacer nada, aun si lo quisiera.

Mientras viajaba, iba dejando mi marca por los lugares donde pasaba. Yo simplemente lo veía como que viajaba, daba un paseo. Nunca creí que llamara tanto la atención de los humanos, aunque ahora que lo medito, no era de extrañar ya que siempre dejaba huellas grandes, y aparentemente un rastro de radiación.

Sentía que mi forma, mi tamaño, todo de mi era como una maldición. Pero aun así, estaba dispuesta a sobrevivir. Estaba dispuesta a vivir, aunque en cambio arruine sin quererlo la vida de muchos.

Al final mis viajes me llevaron a una isla muy diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera visitado antes, era el lugar donde me encontraba ahora. Estaba llena de comida, pero también de edificios y de humanos. Yo no buscaba nada excepto comida, aunque creo que fui muy escandalosa a mi llegada.

Destruí algunos edificios, pero es que estaban tan juntos que simplemente no lo pude evitar. Hice lo posible por no pisar a nadie, pero creo que al final no pude evitarlo.

Después de que arribe a la isla, creo que los humanos solo me temían, y algunos parecían pensar en solo una cosa, en matarme. Y lo supe al ver helicópteros acercarse, como los que había visto algunas veces mientras viajaba.

Me daba algo de miedo llamar tanto la atención, y fue una de las razones por la cual trate de ocultarme en un túnel que encontré, pero que hice más grande para poder caber en el. Era sin duda una buena ventaja la que había encontrado en esa isla, pero igual termine llamando más la atención de todos, Me buscaban, y si no fuera porque sabía que me matarían, no me habría ocultado.

Trate de mantenerme oculta, pero en algún momento sentí un olor que llamo mi atención. No podía confundirlo, era pescado, y eso despertó mi apetito, y es que últimamente tenía más hambre de la normal.

Guiada por esa hambre, Salí de mi escondite y busque mi comida. Pero… antes de eso vi algo más. Estaba viendo al mismo hombre que ahora estaba frente a mí. No estaba demasiado lejos de donde había salido y me tomaba fotografías. No se veía asustado o intimidado por mi presencia, y creo que eso despertó mi curiosidad.

Me acerque un poco para poder verlo mejor. No lo quería lastimar, solo quería ser amable con él. Después de todo, era agradable ver que había alguien que no me temía.

Hubiera querido estar más tiempo con él, pero mi estómago me mandaba de algún modo, por lo que seguí en busca de mi comida, con cuidado, pero dañando una que otra cosa en el camino. Me topé con un tesoro, una montaña de pescado solo para mí. Pero lamentablemente no era un regalo sino una trampa, y antes que me diera cuenta, era víctima del fuego de los militares. Sé que había causado destrozos, pero no eran intencionales, entonces ¿Por qué me atacaban?

Tal vez no lo parecía para los humanos, pero estaba asustada. No quería que me lastimaran y trate de huir de ellos, pero no dejaban de perseguirme y atacarme.

Trate de detener la persecución abriendo mi boca y liberando mi aliento, el cual, hacía algún tiempo, descubrí que se encendía como el fuego. No quería lastimarlos, solo quería detenerlos, y que me dejaran en paz.

Pero mi persecución aún continuaba, ahora siguiéndome helicópteros desde el cielo. Hice todo para evitarlos, incluso treparme a unos edificios para evitar sus ataques.

Parecían incansables, pero aun así no quería pelear ni lastimar a nadie, por lo que no me quedaba de otra que seguir huyendo.

Al final pude refugiarme detrás de un edificio, pero al ver que no dejarían de atacarme, tuve que… cambiar de jugada. Ahora era yo la perseguidora, y esperaba que así los alejara de mí. Lamentablemente no me controle, y destruí los tres helicópteros con sus pilotos. En verdad lo lamentaba.

En ese momento la persecución se había detenido, pero sabía bien que ese era solo el principio. Los humanos me veían como una amenaza, y no descansarían hasta destruirme. Estaba triste, porque yo solo quería vivir una vida normal. No quería ser un monstruo.

Fui hasta otro edificio del cual me sujete. Para los humanos, solo rugía como una bestia sin mente. Pero para mí, ese rugido era mi forma de desahogar mi frustración y mi tristeza por todo el daño que había hecho, y porque todo el mundo me quisiera muerta.

Ya más tranquila, ahora debía hacer algo muy importante, y era la verdadera razón por la que había llegado a esa isla, lo que me hacía comer tanto últimamente, y lo que me hacía querer ocultarme en túneles. Yo estaba embarazada.

Al parecer yo tenía la cualidad de reproducirme sola, y me había dado cuenta hacia algún tiempo de que estaba esperando bebés. Debo ser sincera, me hubiera gustado haber conocido a un macho de mi especie, haberme apareado normalmente, tal vez… haberme enamorado. Pero no era posible. Ahora solo me importaba encontrar un lugar para poner mis huevos y criar a mis hijos.

Ser odiada me desalentaba, pero tener a mis hijos era una razón para seguir viviendo. Los criaría, los alimentaria, y de ser posible, cuando fueran más grandes, nos iríamos de esa isla e iríamos a otro lugar, alejados de los humanos, donde pudiéramos sobrevivir y no hacerle daño a nadie.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo, pero encontré debajo de la tierra, en un lugar grande y vacío el lugar perfecto para mi nido. Creo que se llamaba Madison Square Garden. Empecé a poner mis huevos, y mientras los ponía, me sentía ansiosa y muy emocionada también. Perdí la cuenta de cuantos huevos había puesto, pero no me importaba. Estaba contenta de tener a mis niños, y ya esperaba con ansias a que nacieran.

Solo pasaron algunos minutos desde que termine, cuando sentir otro olor a pescado en grandes cantidades, y fui de inmediato a buscarlo. Ya estaba segura de que se trataba de otra trampa, pero creo que el pensar que mis hijos estarían hambrientos al salir de sus huevos me hizo ir a buscar la comida. De todos modos, iría preparada.

Llegue a una zona abierta y ahí estaba el pescado esperándome. Pero a pesar de lo que los humanos pensaban, yo no era estúpida. Me di cuenta de su presencia y me fui de ahí. Tenía que estar pendiente de mis crías y no quería hacer más daño.

Desgraciadamente, esos humanos no entendían o no les importaba lo que sentía, y de inmediato empezaron a perseguirme y atacarme. Hice todo para escapar, y encontré mi refugio en un gran cuerpo de agua al que salte sin pensarlo. Estaba segura de que en ese lugar ni yo les haría daño ni ellos a mí.

Pero parecía que incluso debajo del aguo ellos me perseguían. Trate de evitarlos, pero me dispararon unos extraños y potentes objetos. Quede inconsciente, aun sumergida en el mar, y llegue a pensar que moriría. Pero creo que pensar en mis hijos me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para despertar.

Encontré un túnel mientras estaba sumergida, y el olor me indicaba que por el llegaría a mi nido. Esperaba que mis hijos estuvieran bien.

Salí de la tierra, debajo del lugar donde estaba mi nido, donde creí que mis hijos estarían a salvo.

Esperaba al salir, ver a mis pequeños recién salidos de sus huevos, contentos y ansiosos de comer. Esa era mi esperanza, pero nunca creí encontrarme con algo totalmente distinto. Mi nido… estaba envuelto en llamas, convertido en cenizas. No entendí lo que había pasado, hasta que vi en el suelo dos cuerpos inmóviles y supe que eran mis hijos. Me acerque a uno y lo moví un poco, esperando a que reaccionara, a que moviera la cola y gruñera, pidiéndome que lo alimentara, pero no lo hizo.

Entonces lo comprendí. Mis hijos, todos… habían sido asesinados por los humanos. ¿Por qué? Ellos eran inocentes que solo querían sobrevivir, no querían hacerles daño. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Es injusto.

Estaba destrozada, y pronto mi tristeza se convirtió en furia cuando vi a esos cuatro humanos a pocos metros de distancia. ¿Ellos habían sido los que los habían matado mientras yo estaba en el agua? Era lo que creía y no lo pensé más, lo único que quería hacer era matarlos, y que pagaran por quitarme a mis niños, la única cosa que me quedaba en el mundo y la única razón por la que quería seguir viva.

Los perseguí por toda la ciudad, y en esta ocasión, me había olvidado de no querer hacer daño a nadie, ahora si quería destruirlos. Trate de atraparlos en un túnel, pero se las ingeniaron para escapar, aunque yo no los dejaría ir tan fácilmente hasta vengarme.

Llegue hasta un puente, donde pude emboscarlos y meterlos en mi boca. Podría finalmente hacer que pagaran, pero nuevamente habían escapado de mí, pero yo igual seguí persiguiéndolos por ese puente.

Por un momento creí que los alcanzaría, pero me quede atrapada entre los cables de ese puente, mientras que los humanos se alejaban de mí cada vez más. Use todas mis fuerzas para liberarme, pero al final mis intentos eran inútiles. No lo supe en ese momento, pero en esa posición yo era un blanco muy fácil para los militares.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde. Me tenían en la mira y me habían disparado. Varios misiles chocaron contra mí, lastimándome. Estaba herida, pero no me mostraron piedad, y solo me seguían disparando.

Ya no podía seguir de pie, y todo lo que pude hacer fue dejarme caer, totalmente vencida.

Me había dolido el impacto de esos misiles, pero me dolió aún más ver como todo se ponían contentos al verme caer. Definitivamente, todos me odiaban, y yo jamás hubiera sido aceptada en ese mundo.

Ahora volvía a mi situación actual, con mi cuerpo atado aun entre los cables del puente y con una ciudad que se recuperaba de mis desastres. Nunca había querido hacer daño, pero al final lo había hecho y el mundo no lloraría por mí, sino que me verían como una amenaza eliminada.

Mi corazón se detiene poco a poco, mi respiración disminuye, y todos los sonidos a mí alrededor al final se dejan de escuchar.

Pero de la nada, escucho un último sonido, que se oía lejano. Parecía provenir del Madison Square Garden, el lugar donde habían estado todos mis huevos, y sabía muy bien lo quera. Mi hijo, uno de mis hijos había sobrevivido.

Lamentaba no haber estado con él y me preocupaba lo que sería de él sin su madre, y lo que le harían los humanos si lo encontraban. Lo único que podía hacer era desear que él fuera feliz y viviera en paz con los humanos, y que no terminara como yo.

Finalmente, mi último gramo de fuerza ha desaparecido y todo ha terminado.

Mi vida finalmente termino.

He muerto.

Yo, Godzilla… he muerto.

**Fin**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sé que en la película nunca mencionan que Godzilla fuera macho o hembra, pero me gusto más la idea de que fuera hembra.**

**No tengo más que decir, excepto que gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este os. Sé que tal vez no sea muy original, pero le puse mucho esfuerzo.**

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, que siempre son bienvenidos.**


End file.
